With thunder he came
by Sasuke1221
Summary: On a stormy night, Elrond's soldiers has found infants at a battlefield between orcs, elves, and dwarfs. The parents to these children are unknown, but are being hunted down. In the meantime, Lord elrond will take care of the child. What will happen if the parents are found?
1. When he came in

Disclaimer: The characters are not mine, except for the infants, and those two soldiers.

Once upon a time there was a place called Rivendell. The owner of this place, Lord Elrond, sat on dark green chair by the fireplace with a glass of water and a blood red book about calligraphy. He sunk his shoulders and let the air flow in and out of him like the calm sea. Suddenly a bright flash of light came and went, and he sighed and closed his book exactly when he heard the rumbles and roars. "Oh, for heaven's sake." Elrond muttered. "How can God still have an appetite?" He stood up, closed the windows, and left the room and the wine. He could hear the sound of his footsteps, the fires eating up the candles, and the wind blowing, grabbing whatever small it could find. "Appearantly, he's eating some beans." He decided to cross the main hall when he stopped and heard a group of running horses, coming in this direction. They would soon be here, in about half hour. With all the rain, little mud, and sweat. He quickly turned on his heel, and found halls no candles were lit. With just knocking on the walls, or stomping on the ground, soundwaves where used to make the room clear to him. A hand ran across the wall of wood and bricks until he could feel it took a turn for the left. He followed the wall with a little smile, and stopped after four steps. A divan as blue as the bluebells were there. This hall was dark as ink, as silent as the time between night and dawn. Though the fabric wasn't as smooth as silk, it felt good to feel it in your grasp, and to let it welcome you.

"Lord Elrond, where are you? We need your assistance." Elrond sat up without a word, and followed the sound. Two of his knights with horses came in to the main hall with the rain, mud and sweat. All of them were panting, and the knights had wrinkled foreheads.  
"Yes, what is it?"  
"Lord Elrond, we saw a pack of orcs attacks dwarfs a few kilometers from here. We tried to help, and most of the dwarfs escaped. The orcs are dead, sir."  
"Where there many of them?"  
"A handful, but manageable."  
"Good work." He said with a nod. His eyes were travelling through the soldier's faces. "What more is there to tell me?" The elf closest let out a big sigh and his shoulders wouldn't stay still.  
"After the battle, we looked around for any survivors." He revealed two sacks which each had an opening.  
"We found these to infants by a river, screaming. We used a potion to make them sleep. I fear one of them is," the elf said before interrupting himself. He showed the sacks to his lord. The first infant was pale, and twisted and turned in his sleep. The second infant was calm and quiet. Elrond gave the first infant back, and inspected the second infant. Not a breath was heard, no beating was heard, and ice seemed warm when you felt the skin. The elf farthest away was given this dwarf.  
"Bury him in the morning." The soldier nodded. Elrond took the first infant in his arms and brushed his hair away from the face. He looked at his subjects with soft, older eyes, older than before. "You two can rest. Tomorrow I will send a party to look for the survivors. Good night."

Arwen's old nursery was in still in good use. It had light yellow walls with paintings of trees, a green rug for the floor, a wooden crib, some toys and a few furnitures of soft wood. Elrond put the child down in the crib and tucked him in. He used his own sleeve to dry the face and the hair, hair as dark as a bear's coat, lighter than his own. The baby turned left and right, but didn't yell. The temporary father left the room, called a pair of guards to stand outside the room, and decided to move his bedroom to the room right next to the nursery, just like he did when Arwen was no taller than a bow.


	2. The hawk with the letter

A few days had passed after they buried the infant. The other infant, Skura (pronounced Skoora), was taken good care of. Lord Elrond didn't let him out of sight, nor hearing. Whenever Skura was around, Lord Elrond always kept a smile on his face, even though his nerves were tense as a violin as he glanced out the window now and then. A group of elves had been sent to look for the parents, and every night a single knight came back and said 'We couldn't find them', 'They wanted nothing to do with it', or 'They didn't have room'.  
The Lord and the dwarf were in Arwen's old nursery. Skura was lying on the ground while swinging a white stuffed rabbit with a bell in the head while Elrond sat on the ground with his ancles crossed and his back to the wall, watching. If the stuffed rabbit had a life, he would have been sick to death at this point.  
Across the room was a stuffed hedgehog wiith the size of an adult hand. Elrond knew that one didn't have a sound. He reached over, took it, and shook it slightly infront of Skura. The infant laughed at the bunny, but when he saw the hedgehog, his eyes widened, he didn't make a sound nor move. Elrond's full body turned to the little dwarf and his eyes were more intensely focused. He shook the hedgehog further, gaining no response. Slowly, the hedgehog came closer, hopping. Skura's eyes widened even more, and his forehead had more wrinkles than an old man. It's nose gently touched Skura's cheek. Skura screamed and shook his arms widely. Shocked, Elrond almost jumped out of his skin and covered his ears. He spoke softly to the child, but tears ran, and the eyes wouldn't open. He was taken in Elrond's arms, and his back was stroken. "It's alright. It was just a hedgehog, they're harmless. Just a hedgehod. Look, it's friendly." The door was opened with force, and a guard rushed in.  
"Let go of the child, you monster of...of... what has happened, my lord?"  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Have you heard anything new?"  
"We've met more refugees, but none of them miss any children that haven't already been lost in Dale." Skura stopped screaming, but continued to sob and clinging on Elrond who stood up to face the knight more proper.  
"I see. Did they mention anyone who might know something? Anyone in high position or great knowledge?"  
"No, my lord, but I've heard about a dwarf named Thorin Oakenshield. I gather he is the current king of Erebor."  
"Current?"  
"His grandfather and father died in battle, and he has no heir."  
"Send word after him. Tell him we have a dwarf child who is a survivor from a battle, he is alive and well, and also that we need a meeting as quickly as possible."  
"Yes, my lord." The knight nodded, and closed the door. Elrond turned his looks to Skura, who had calmed down. Elrond sighed and wiped his eyes.  
"Really, if you're so afraid of hedgehogs, you should have said so." Skura answered with mumblings, grabbing Elrond's hair, and chewing on it. "That's no excuses, you hear me? Tell me next time." A big burp was met. Winds and rustling of trees could be heard from outside. "Please Valar, stop encouraging him." He looked out the window, and noticed the sun, the clear sky, and how the flowers seemed inviting. "Perhaps your manners will improve after some fresh air. How about that?"  
"Skwah!"  
"I agree."

* * *

A hawk flew far and high with the letter stuck on his right leg. After days and nights he found the royal dwarf, acompanied by other dwarfs, a hobbit, and a high, old man in grey clothes. The hawk shouted, so they noticed him. He landed on Thorin's shoulder, let the dwarf take the letter, and flew away to a branch near the company. "What does the letter say, Thorin?" asked a the hobbit.  
"Thorin Oakenshield,"Thorin read, loud and clear," son of Thrain, son of Thror. Lord Elrond from Rivendell seeks an audience with you.  
A dwarf child has been found on a battlefield and has survived. He is alive and well, but no parents have been found.  
Please meet us in Rivendell to discuss the matter. Meals and beds will be prepared for your arrival."  
"This is terrible." The hobbit covered his hand with his mouth.  
"What should we do?" asked Fili, Thorin's nephew. The hobbit, Bilbo, sent him a look, and turned halfway towards him.  
"What do you mean? We, no Thorin, should meet this Lord Elrond."  
"How in the world did a dwarf fall into the hands of snobbish, arrogant elves?" Thorin said, almost cried. "We have a mission to complish, and suddenly this comes up."  
"Now, Thorin," Gandalf rushed in, "I say you should meet Lord Elrond. He is a friend of mine, so trust me when I say he's trustworthy. And maybe he could help us."  
"How can he help us?"  
"Maybe he can clarify something for us, give us information, or anythingelse of the sort."  
"And," Bilbo said while holding his pointy finger up," We have the time. I can't recall the map said anything about timelimits." Thorin's lips were thin, his eyes were dark and unsettling, and arms were crossed.

* * *

A week and a half had gone by since the hawk was sent. Lord Elrond went to speak to the elves at the birdhouse.  
"Have Thorin responded yet?"  
"Not yet, my lord."  
"Your hawk is one of the fastest you have, am I correct?"  
"Yes, but it is a matter of distance as well. By the calculations, he should soon be near the borders of the dwarf's territory."  
"Is there any other theory of why it's late?"  
"It can be many hings. Maybe Thorin is hard to find, the hawk may be dead, Thorin may have his doubts, the list is endless, my lord."  
"I see. Well, keep me updated."  
"Yes, my lord."

Later in the evening, he had just bathed Skura, and tucked him in. Skura lifted his arms while clenching and unclenching his hands.  
"No, Skura, it's nightime."  
"Beh!"  
"Absoulutely not." He opened his one eye to see the little one pout with his moist, light brown curles, his dark eyes, in a beige, linen pyjamas. He lowered his shoulders. "Alright, maybe one tale. Only one, do your hear me?" He sat down on a chair next to the crib, and leaned his armed on the edge. The candles showed little light from evey corner or the walls, the noisy rabbit was within grasp, and Skura sucked his thumb. "Well, there was once upon a time a man who had three children; Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen. The first two were twins, and the last one was their little sister. Yes, that's right. One day Elladan and Elrohir were playing with little Arwen. They tossed balls, They held her when they crossed a dangerous river as wide as a log. That's right, an entire log. And they played hide and seek. But you see, while Elladan was counting, little Arwen wanted adventure, to see the world. By the time they reached twenty, she was far away. They searched far and wide, but couldn't find her. They even swam in the lakes and dug down to the center of the globe. They told their father, and he said they'd better find her or they would be punished for a lifetime. The brothers looked even further, with Elladan's endurance and Elrohir's brain. But they failed to find her, so they went home. They looked terrible, poor things. They went inside to accept their punishment only to find Arwen in this very room, playing as if she had done nothing else. The brothers promised to take better care of her after that. That is, until Arwen found swords very shiny. But, that is a story for another time. Sleep well, Skura."

* * *

A/N= I don't know how old those children are in that time, so please forgive me if I make a mistake. And I only own Skura. Also, please check out my poll.


End file.
